Gasoline Can
The Gasoline Can is an essential item for the Car found in the game, and one of the items required to beat the game if the player chooses the car ride ending. It was added in Version 1.5 with the rest of the new car mechanics. Also, it is one of the 2 new methods of Version 1.5 to knock out Granny, as shooting it will cause a small explosion, but one with the same effects as the Shotgun. Appearance Gasoline is in a red, square can which has the word "GASOLINE" written on it. It appears to be rusty. It has a black spot on top of it, which is the can's opening. Usage In order to be able to use the Gasoline Can, you need to use the Car Key first to open the trunk. After that, the gas tank of the car is revealed, alongside with whatever is in the trunk. Then, tap on the tank and hold the button to pour the gas. Although this makes a pouring sound, this does not attract Granny's attention, making it safe to fill up the car as long as a noise hasn't already been made. The tank must be completely full before the car can be started. Spawning # On Basement Workbench. # In the Jail Cell beside the Wheelchair # On the Screwdriver Shelf # On the lower Shed Shelf # In the Cabinet in the Crow Room Trivia *The Gasoline Can is more box-shaped than gasoline cans of the modern era. **It also doesn't have a handle like most do. * If it spawns on the upper shelf next to the Screwdriver can, it must be retrieved with the Crossbow, as the Shotgun will just cause it to explode and ruin the player's ability to escape in the Car. ** Although the explosion has enough force to knock down the can, it does not have enough power to break other objects such as the Planks blocking the doorway in the Attic and Secret House Closet. * The Player can knock out Granny using the Shotgun by shooting the can while it is near Granny. The can will explode and Granny will be knocked out. However, if you are too close to the can, the explosion will knock you out too. Note that the Gasoline Can will permanently disappear after doing this, so it is recommended that the player has to fill the Car tank first before starting to using it as a weapon. ** The explosion generated is the same size and has the same effect regardless of if it has already been used to fill up the tank or not. ** The explosion will knock out Granny for 2 minutes and 30 seconds, 1 minute and 30 seconds, 1 minute, or 30 seconds depending on the difficulty. ** Interestingly enough, the explosion can not kill the Spider or the Crow, only a direct shot with the Shotgun can. * It takes exactly 10 seconds to fill the gas tank completely. * Currently, the Gasoline Can is one of the 2 weapons that can affect the Player. The other one being the Freeze Trap. * The explosion effect looks different in the PC version. * It makes the same sound as the Large Lamp. * It is originally was used to spawn inside the Special Room Locker. * It is one of the few items in the game that moves around when walked on. Gallery GrannyGasoline.gif|Animated Gasoline Can Explosion Screenshot_20190524-165827.png|The Gasoline can on the shelf GasolineExplosion.jpeg|The Gasoline Can exploded (Mobile) Category:Items Category:Car Parts Category:Version 1.5 Category:Weapons Category:Hazards Category:Required Items